


Seireenin satu

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU jos niin tahtoo, M/M, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spurttiraapaleen toinen raapale. Kuten jo tuli sanottua, tämän voi tulkita AU:na, jolloin kaikki on kirjaimellista, mutta tämän voi myös tulkita vertauskuvallisesti.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seireenin satu

**Author's Note:**

> Spurttiraapaleen toinen raapale. Kuten jo tuli sanottua, tämän voi tulkita AU:na, jolloin kaikki on kirjaimellista, mutta tämän voi myös tulkita vertauskuvallisesti.

Jim oli merten kaunisäänisin seireeni, jonka tuhovoimalta ei välttynyt yksikään nousuveden ansaan jäävä. Hän ei tosin välittänyt tavallisista merimiehistä vaan etsi vertaistaan kultakimpaletta. Hän tahtoi kaikista kauneimman, jonka katse kiiltäisi kuten hänen silmänsä verenpunan värjätessä hiekkarannan laskuveden aikaan. 

Odotuksensa jälkeen hän löysi miehen, jolla oli sama katse ja jonka aivonsa olivat lasin kirkkaat väistäessään heikon ihmisluonnon kiusaukset. Jim halusi hänet muttei upottaakseen mereen kuin edeltäjänsä. Kumppaneina he voisivat syöstä muun maailman mereen, mitä vain haluaisivat. 

Miehellä ei kuitenkaan suotta ollut enkelikiharoita, eikä Jim voinut raastaa niitä, tuhota löytämänsä kauneuden. Niin lopulta seireeni katosi ylivertaisimpaan kauneuteen siinä todellisuudessa, vapaan merensä aaltoihin.


End file.
